Korra and Asami adventures in Skyrim Book 1 the journey begins
by Vman29397
Summary: My story begins 1 week after Korra and Asami left for the spirit world when they stumble accross a strange portal that flings them in to the world of skyrim where they meet a nord named Olaf Hammerhand( aka the last dragonborn). first story pleas enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a week since Korra and Asami had left republic city for the spirit world and after these past few days in the spirit world all they wanted was a nice hot shower and a warm meal (not saying that the food they packed was bad). Yet at the same time they knew that with all the work that was in store for them; an opportunity to be alone like this could be years away. However unknown to them events were unfolding that would change their lives forever.

"It looks like we can make it by nightfall" Korra said as she could just make out through the binoculars the spirit world portal that she and Asami had entered through only 8 days ago. As Korra turned around she saw that Asami was out of breath. "I think we have gone far enough today" Asami said with what little energy she had left. "Korra the reason we came here was to get away from our everyday lives and to spend some quality time together why should we rush back? We told them in the letter we left that if we are not back in 10 days you can come look for us. We have 2 days left before they will worry why head back so soon?" As Korra paused for a second she thought about it then quickly responded "what about all the work we have waiting for us. Republic city needs to be rebuilt, you know as well as I that we have to be there to help. What about your business it won't run itself the y will need you. And let's not forget the earth kingdom which is in the process of moving from monarchy to democracy. You know as well as I that I have to be there to make sure the transition goes as peacefully as possible." As Korra sat down Asami quickly responded with "of course I know that we are needed it's just that with all of this work rebuilding and mending the world who knows when we will have an opportunity to have some quality alone time." As Asami sat down to catch her breath Korra looked at her and she thought for a second; Asami was right with all that has happened in the world these past few years from Amon and the Equalists to Kuvaria and her earth empire; they had been through a lot in these past years and the world could go another day without them. "Alright well camp here tonight, but tomorrow we head straight for the portal got that" Korra said with that avatar confidence in her voice. "Okay that's fine by me but one thing first" Asami said as she passionately looked into Korra's eyes and suddenly pulled Korra towards her and then they began a very passionate kiss. As the two got even more passionate by the second Korra thought to herself " _if this isn't true love than someone strike me down right where I stand"_ as soon as they were going to take to the next level they notice a dozen sprits watching them and as soon as they saw them they pulled back and then one of the spirits shouted "avatar Korra's a lesbo". As soon as they said that Korra face was boiling red with anger and she shouted "you spirits leave us alone or I will give you something you will never forget". Within a second the spirits had all dispersed. "That's better should we resume" Asami said. "Nope those dam sprits killed the moment maybe another time for now let's get some rest we've got a good amount of walking ahead of us tomorrow" Korra said right before she yawned and went to lie down on her bed roll. Asami looked aft Korra and thought " _I guess I can give her this tomorrow"_ she looked in her hand and there was a gold necklace with a heart shaped piece on it she opened it and inside it was a picture of the both of them with an inscription " will always be together in our hearts". " _I was planning on giving this to her tonight but since she has gone to sleep I guess I can wait till morning then I know she will love it for sure If I don't give it to her then who know the next time we will have some alone time"_ Asami thought for a minute then she put out their fire and went to sleep…..

As dawn approached the spirit world Asami woke up and began to clean up their little camp. Since Korra was still asleep and the past few days she had done the cleanup it only seemed fair " _I know we have to go back but I wish I could spend more time alone with Korra maybe a whole adventures worth would be Nice"_. She had just finished when she noticed the necklace she was going to give Korra was missing.

It took her a few seconds to see it in the mouth of the tiniest sprit "Hey there could I please have that back it's for a friend" as Asami had said it the spirit seemed to comply but as soon as she tried to grab it the spirit ran off like a child "of course things can't be easy for us can it" and as soon as she said that she was chasing that spirit down as fast as she could when it stop at a strange structure built into a mountain unlike anything she had seen before. It was then she realized it wanted her to see what's inside. At that same moment Korra had woken up noticing their stuff had been mostly packed up and she thought when she realized " _Where is Asami?_ " in a matter of seconds Asami came running back to camp exhausted she explained to Korra the strange structure that the spirit showed her. "That's impossible people haven't had access to the spirit world in over a thousand years and even then people didn't dare enter it so how could such a place exist here" as soon as she finished that sentence Asami had already began running to where she had seen the building with Korra following her about a step or two right behind her. It took them a few minutes to reach it and when they got their Korra was amazed " _how could such a thing exist I wish I could find out but it looks even older than the first avatar I wonder if I can metalbend the doors_ " "well why don't you try opening the doors already by the way you have been looking at it I can tell you want to see what's inside as much as I do" as Asami finished speaking Korra who was still thinking suddenly reacted and quickly turned the big doors into a pile of scrap " you first" Korra said with extreme sarcasm as she ran in as fast as she could. It took a few minutes for Asami to catch up and by that time they reached the main hall as the stood there in awe at the craftsmanship that went into each wall and pillar. Then they noticed a strange contraption it look older than anything else in the place yet seemed too sophisticated to belong like the rest of this place. "Whoever built this place must have been ages ahead of anyone at their time I must get a better look at this stuff it could be useful to my company" Asami said as she turned to this grand contraption that dominated the center of the room in fact it made up the whole room. Just before she pulled the lever Korra shouted "wait how you even know what it does it could be dangerous" "you may be right but we will only find out by testing it out" as Asami said that she pulled the lever and with that the room was filled with bright light then suddenly several large lenses were aligned and a beam of light hit Koras chest " alright you've seen what it does and it just a light show can we go already we should tell the others about this place". With that Asami and Korra began to exit the room but unknown to them it was more than a light show it was just that Korra was blocking the light from reaching the final lens. When Korra moved the light hit her chest finally reached the last lens hitting a small crystal. When she turned around she saw a huge portal open and it began pulling her and Asami towards it. "Korra help me it must be an artificial portal of some kind it sucking us in stop it" Asami screamed as she began to lose her grip on the wall. Korra quickly used her earthbending to secure her feet in the ground as she also use her waterbending as a rope to securely gar Asami. Everything seemed to be going fine as Korra began to walk away from the portal but out of nowhere "Korra look out!" As Asami said it was too late as a large piece of loose metal had struck Korra in the face knocking her out and sending them head first into the unknown portal which became unstable and shortly collapsed damaging the equipment as it turned itself off.


	2. Chapter 2

When Korra awoke she found that she was in a cold dark cave and Asami was by a dim fire. "Good you're awake" Asami said as she brushed snow off her shoulders. "Where are we" "I don't know when I woke up we were in a blizzard on a mountain then that strange portal spit you right out and I dragged you in here and made this small fire" the conversation went on for another minute until Asami exclaimed "now that I have told you everything that I have figured out can you please use your firebending to warm us up because if you hadn't noticed it's freezing out there". "Oh alright then stand back I don't want to burn you" as Korra finished the sentence she started her firebending technique but as she finished nothing happened. "Alright stop kidding around and make that fire I'm freezing" "I'm not kidding it's not working" It was then Asami looked at Korra and saw the panicked look on her face. She wasn't kidding after all. After a few attempts with the other elements they concluded that the portal must have something to do with Korra's inability to use her bending powers. "I think the best thing for us to do now is get down the mountain and find some sign of life". After making a torch with the weak fire they began their descent. About a few minutes in they discovered an old abandoned shack. As they approached the shack they saw a trail of bloody footprints that went into the distance. When they entered the cabin they saw what was left of its owners. Two blood soaked corpse of a blond man and a red haired woman they had to be in their mid to late 20's there were cuts all over the both bodies and there were what seemed to be bite marks on the neck area. When they got a better look they found an axe and an old sword very close to the bodies showing that these two were defending themselves, but from what? "What could have done this?" Asami pondered as she headed for a chest in the far corner of the shack. "I don't know but I don't want to stay here long enough to find out" Korra exclaimed and noticed Asami had open the chest in the far corner and was searching through the possessions of these two dead people. "What are you doing we shouldn't take their stuff it doesn't seem right" "look were stuck in a land that we don't know a thing about and they won't be needing it secondly what if we bump into whatever did this and without your bending we could be helpless to stop them and finally it freezing out here and I don't want to die from the cold." As the two went on discussing their plan on how to get down this frozen mountain little did they know they were being watched. "They found the bodies we can't let them leave this mountain alive" one dark figure said to another "Don't worry when they do leave this mountain they will be one of us and soon all of Skyrim will too." After agree that the need for gear was more important to their survival than the respecting the dead they stripped the bodies and the shack of anything useful and promptly buried the bodies and they continued their way down the mountain through the blizzard. As the duo treaded through gully and gully of snow in their effort to get off this frozen landscape Asami was at her breaking point. "I can't go a minute longer it's freezing the snow is up to my knees and we don't even have a clue to where we are." As Asami panicked Korra attempted to calm her down. "Calm down were going to be alright besides it's not even that cold." " Yeah says the person who was born in an igloo" Asami responded as she sat down after being annoyed. "First off just because I was born in the south pole doesn't mean I was born in an igloo and secondly what could possibly happen to us when there is nobody around" Korra said, then suddenly out of the blizzard 6 people appeared. They were all different except for their eyes which seemed to be engulfed in a sea of fire. Then one of them approached the couple and they could tell that he was their leader. He then said" looks like you aren't alone after all and it seems that you found our leftovers" as he finished Korra and Asami were horrified at the thought. " That was you what are you?" Korra said as she and Asami prepared for a fight. " It doesn't matter you will find out soon enough" then suddenly all six of them charged at the duo. Korra and Asami did their best to defend themselves but with Korra unable to bend but still being able to fight and Asami with her self defense training they were only able to take out two of them before being stabbed by the leader. While Asami was knocked out Korra was still conscious and saw as the leader started to drain the life from her girlfriend. "No leave her " Korra shouted as she threw a

dagger into his chest and saw as he pulled it right out as if it didn't even feel it. "So you wish to die first, I guess as it is your last request it would be proper to honor it" the leader said as he pulled the very same dagger she threw at him to kill her Korra watched helplessly as he got closer and closer. She became so paralyzed with fear that she closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon enough. When she opened her eyes she noticed that a bolt was through the mans eye and he fell into the cold snow. What she saw next was unbelievable she saw a man most likely in his mid twenties lower a crossbow and draw a a strange sword which was glowing. He wore a metal helmet with what appeared to be armor made of leather and iron which is what his boot and gauntlets appeared to be made of. His hair was a dirty blonde from what she could tell and he had blue eyes. " You picked a bad time to get lost friend" one of the attackers said and with that they charged at him. As they approached him instead of drawing his sword he shouted in a strange language which suddenly sent the attackers flying backwards. He then drew his blade and within a few minutes had killed two of them. The remaining two extremely mad charged once more and it was a pitched battle with swords clashing and shouts of war it was an amazing sight to behold. Within a few seconds the lone warrior gained the upper hand and only the one was left. " This is for Skyrim and all who have fallen by your hand" the warrior shouted when he slashed at his throat and drove his sword right through his body. The man fell to the ground and suddenly turned to dust as did the others.


	3. Chapter 3

As the warrior turned around all covered in blood he began to walk towards Korra. As this blood coated man walked towards Korra who was already in a state of shock panicked and passed out from her injuries. When she awoke she found herself in a cave and in front of her sitting by a fire was that same man eating what appeared to be eating some kind of stew. "Oh your awake time to eat" she panicked and ran for the exit but it seems she was still hurt. "Whoa I'm not going to eat you if I did I would have killed you already now stay put it seems you're still hurt". As he said that a beam of light came out from his hands and her reaming injuries went away. " What of Asami where is my friend" as she said that he had a look on his face a look that you know without saying a word that something Is wrong. "Your friend has seen better days" as he brings her to see Asami pale and appearing to be near death and all tied up. "Is she dead and why have you tied her up" she says as he sees the anger in her eyes. "Those men who attacked you were not of the living they were vampire's creatures who feast on the blood of the living and It seems your friend will be joining them" as he finished his sentence Asami began to wake up. "Korra where am I and why am I chained up like this and who is that person with you" "I guess we all have some explaining to do so let's start talking" "I Am Olaf Hammerhand. I am a Nord and were our currently in my homeland of Skyrim the northernmost region of the continent of Tamriel ….

After some explain the 3 plan their next move. "So you Hail from a land where people can manipulate or as you say bend earth, air, water and fire to their will and you Korra are the avatar, a being who can bend all four ." Olaf asked. "Yes now about Asami is there anything you can do to help her" Korra said. "No I wish I could I don't carry potions of cure disease since I am immune to vampire curses and I am afraid that we are too far from any shrine to remove it before she becomes a vampire." "Then it is hopeless I am doomed to forever live in the shadows and feast on the living." "No while we can't cure it I know of a man who can remove the curse in Morthal but we will need supplies first, I suggest we head to Dawnstar it is the closest city and I can get supplies for the journey while you wait outside, no offense but I think you'd attract too much attention as you would not fit in." "Alright will follow you and promise not to go into the city, but after this we need to figure out how to get back home okay" Korra and Asami exclaim. "Fine now let's head out."


	4. Chapter 4

_When we last left off our 3 adventures began their journey to rid Asami of her vampirism and on their first stop a cave outside of Dawnstar where Korra and Asami wait for Olaf to return with the supplies for the journey._ "What's taking him so long it shouldn't take 9 hours to get supplies?" _Coughing sound relax_ remember Korra he not only has to keep the secret that were from another world but the fact that I am turning into a vampire or else as he said they would have my head by nightfall he should be back any second." "That same second Olaf enters piss drunk with the supplies "alright ladies I'm back with the supplies sorry it took me so long but I had to stop for a little drink." "A little drink you were gone for 9 hours and in that time Asami has become a vampire and has on several occasion tried to drink my blood." As kora finished her sentence look very angrily at Olaf the last dragonborn quickly responded in a nearly sober tone "look we nords love our mead and ale and beside I had to win these blood potions for Asami in a drinking game which took me 3 hours and then I another 2 hours for getting the horse and buggy and 4 hours for the supplies and better gear which I either made or improved for you by hand now here give Asami this blood potion it is a substitute for human blood." "Well then it's a good thing I got this gear for you, for you kora some Stormcloack armor from my early days in the Stormcloack army under jarl Ulfric Stormcloak before my promotion that armor saved my skin on several occasions .And for Asami some leather armor I found lying about and a hood to cover your head during the day since the sun will burn her skin and people will notice her eyes." As the two geared up Olaf gave them each a steel sword and hunting bow along with some steel arrows. "For weapons this is all I can spare so I suggest if you find any gear along the way take it." "Okay so where are we heading" Korra said as she and Asami put on the gear. "We are going to morthal, I know a mage there who has studied vampires and is the only man I know who can rid her of the curse." "Really how do you know? "Korra asked. "Well you could say at one point I was a regular customer." "Oh really." Korra and Asami say look at the dragonborn suspiciously. "Well when you spend everyday hunting them for a year you're bound to get their curse more than once now that's enough questions get some rest we move at night so Asami can avoid the sun and we won't stop till the sun rise so you will need your strength." "Okay just asking no need to be rude" Korra exclaimed as she sat down to get some much needed rest….

They had only been asleep for a few hours when the two were awoken to begin their journey as the horse and carriage move through cool dim night. "So I've got 2 more questions why do you hunt vampires and why did you spare us?' Korra asked him as they moved down the bumpy winding road. "Well I am a member of an ancient order of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard and I was responding to reports of vampire activity at some dwarven ruins near Winterhold when I stumbled upon you two being attacked by those beast. I spared you because I saw you weren't a threat and I could tell you were scared and unsure of where you were and I have been in your shoes before so there are your answers." "Oh you were how in our shoes?" As Asami asked the question Olaf turned and said "A few years back when I returned to Skyrim I was caught in an imperial ambush of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. This was before I was under his banner as I wasn't much of a fighter then more of a peaceful hunter. I was knocked out in the confusion and when I awoke I was tied up and on my way to the headman's axe and sovngarde. It was a miracle that a dragon attacked and in the confusion I managed to escape. After I realized that they were going to kill me for no good reason that Skyrim need every men to fight for her and I must answer that call and I have fought ever since then." ….

 _What did you think I honestly wanted to make this one extra-long but decide against it to add more for the next one . I can guarantee that the next chapter will the last and I will begin work on part 2 and should have some stuff up by Christmas hopefully. But then the us thought ww2 would be over by x-mas and look what happened._


	5. Chapter 5

_When we last left off Korra, Asami, and Olaf began their journey to morthal to seek Falion the mage to rid Asami of her curse. While their journey has been mostly smooth Asami's behavior has become more uncontrollable by the day due to the vampire's curse and her thirst for blood. This has forced them to tie her so she can't harm anyone. Korra can only watch helplessly as her love and closest friend loses her mind…_

"How much longer I can't stand by as my closest friend becomes a monster." Korra exclaimed as Asami seemed to grow more unstable by the hour. "We shall reach morthal before sunset then I will make the arrangements and the curse will be removed at dawn." "Okay what do we do till then?" "Well I thought we could have a drink and talk about our accomplishments we have achieved in the past few years" Olaf exclaimed as his search his pack for some bottles of mead. "Okay so why don't you go first Asami and I will go last" Korra exclaimed as they headed down the winding road. "Very well know let's see I've mastered nearly all of the ancient dragon shouts, defeated a vampire lord, defeated an imperial general and his legions and became a commander in the Stormcloak army, became thane I all nine holds, defeated a dragon priest who happened to be the first dragonborn and have been happily married for the past 3 years and am expecting a child in 8 months. That's about it from what I remembered." As Korra and Asami looked in astonishment at this man who had done so much in the span of 4 years they wondered if he had done all of that what was left for him to do. "So now that I've shared my accomplishments it is only far you share yours." Olaf said as they look at each other to try and top him. "Well let's see we took down a group of anti-Benders, took out my evil uncle, dated the same guy at different times, a group of people who thought the world would be better off without the avatar, a crazy earth bender and her followers who wanted to make a powerful empire and last but certainly not least started dating each other right before we ended up right here." As Korra finished her sentence an arrow made its way into the wheel scaring the horses and causing the wagon to crash. "Bandits!" As the trio drew their swords the carriage was surrounded by 5 bandits. "Give us all your valuables now unless you want to end up in sovngarde." "No it is you who will end up in sovngarde." "You fool your outnumbered." "Ah but you're out matched." As Olaf and the bandit leader ended their little conversation whit the two striking each other swords two bandits made a dash for Korra she quickly drew her weapon and successfully blocked his strike as the bandit was knocked back she successfully landed a blow on his shoulder and her attacker was quickly brought to his knees when she saw Asami fighting another bandit. She was surprised when Asami sent her blade right through the man's heart then proceeded to do what vampire do feast on the blood. As she turned around she saw the 2 bandits that went for Olaf had been killed she went to deliver the final blow when the bandit said "Victory is yours I submit." She paused for a second and dropped her blade when the man quickly drew a dagger. But before he could strike an arrow was sent though his head and he fell to the ground. "Why didn't you kill him?" As Olaf asked her Korra saw Asami drag the bodies into the woods for reasons she didn't want to know. "I couldn't kill him." "Well you better be able to because next time you won't be so lucky now let's get the horses and get back on track we can still make it by sundown." As Olaf retrieved the horses Korra just stood there and looked at the body as it was dragged into the woods…

The trio reached Morthal by sundown and the whole city was winding down after a long day. As the trio exited the cart and made their way towards the inn. "Alright I'll get us some rooms and you two wait here while I set everything up but first I need some food and some mead" as Olaf finished his sentence the trio walked straight towards the innkeeper. "Welcome to the Moorside Inn. Glad to finally have a customer." As the innkeeper and Olaf talked Korra looked around at the inn's patrons. She saw a strange man whit a greenish skin playing some music but not very well and what appeared to be a few guards and some local townsfolk. "I'll take 2 pieces of bread, 2 pints of nord mead and 3 rooms for me and my companions here." "Okay that will be 50 septims." As the two ended their discussion the innkeeper handed Olaf the drinks and food then pointed to the 3 rooms. "Their yours for the day if you need anything else just ask." "Thank you" as Olaf finished talking to the innkeeper he looked towards Korra and handed her a pint and some bread "I don't know what you like to eat so I got you some bread and this is all they have to drink so here." "Thank you." Korra said as she took the food and drink. The bread was a little hard but considering what they had been though she couldn't complain. The mead wasn't great but it wasn't bad it was good. As she fins the bread and mead Olaf turned to her and said "look I've got to go and set everything up you two should get some rest will be up before dawn so we can prepare everything okay." "Alright but are you sure everything will be fine?" "Look trust me you don't have much choice now get some rest you'll definitely need it. " As they finished the discussion he got up and left the inn. Now with Olaf gone Korra and Asami headed to their rooms for some much needed beauty sleep….

It was still dark when Korra was awoken by Olaf Hammerhand as he said "It is time." As soon as he finished his sentence Korra grabbed her things and they headed to Asami's room and Korra went to Asami and said "It's time to get up." When she said that Asami murmured "Can't it wait 5 more minutes?" "Not unless you want to remain a vampire now get up." As they finished the conversation Asami gathered her things and the trio headed for the door. "So where exactly is this spot where we will get Asami cured of vampirism?" Olaf looked at them and said "it's just outside morthal, Falion the court Wizard will be waiting for us there and he will begin the ritual at dawn." As they finished the conversation they reached the spot and saw the court mage waiting there "What took you so long a second later and we would have missed the time for the ritual to take place." "Just took a while to get these two up." "Okay you with the dark hair get up here." As Asami looked at Korra she look at this man and said "How did you know it was me?" Falion quickly responded and said "I have studied the dead for years and I can spot a vampire out of any crowd now get over her if you want to be cured." "Okay just wondering." As they finished their conversation Asami walked to the spot as she was instructed by Falion. The court wizard suddenly chanted "I call upon Oblivion Realms, the home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea! As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended. I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer! As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!"….

Within a few minutes it was clear that Asami was back to normal as her eyes returned to their normal color and her skin no lingered burned in the sun. As she turned around to look at the rising sun Korra excited that she was back to normal ran towards her to give her the biggest hug and a very special kiss.

"I'm glad you're back to normal." "Me too, I don't know how to thank you." As the two looked at Falion the court wizard just said "You can thank me by letting me get back to my work." As he said that the two look at him and said "Alright whatever floats your boat." …

It had been a few hours since Asami had been cured of her vampirism and the trio were on horses discussing their next move. "So what do we do next?" "Our next move is to figure out what got you two here and to figure out how to get you back and if possible contact your world to inform them of your location." "Alright where are we heading?" "I have a house not far from here we can stay there for the night and make our next move soon." As the trio made their way towards the house a stage roar was heard in the distance. When it got closer Olaf knew it could be only one thing. "Dragon!" He shouted as they dismounted their horses and drew their bows in attempt to bring down the beast. Volley after volley of arrows were fired but to no avail when Olaf shouted (Dragonrend) and the beast was dragged to the ground. Once the dragon was brought to the ground the trio engaged it with swords axes and bows and soon the dragon was nearly dead. "Just one more blow and the dragon shall fall." Olaf said as he charged towards the dragon. It looked fine until the dragon shouted him on to his knees and grabbed him in his jaw. As the creature shook its jaws digging through Olaf's armor the mighty warrior grabbed a dagger as he tried to bring down the beast, but as he went for a final blow he dropped his dagger. As he closed his eyes and waited for his death the dragon released him. As he looked up and saw that a single arrow had pierced its heart. When he looked back and saw Korra holing a bow in one hand and using her other hand to pull him out of the way of the falling dragon. As Olaf looked to this girl who days before was unable to harm a fly now slaying a dragon. "Thanks you saved my life." "No problem you did the same for me and Asami." Just as the two got up the dragon's soul now separated from its body instead of heading towards Olaf the soul went for Asami and the energy wrapped around her as it vanished into thin air. "What just happened?" Asami said as she felt a surge of energy in her veins. " I can't believe it you are dragonborn just like me." …

 **Hoped you like the ending of this story happy holidays. ill try to get book 2 started by new years eve or day but i cant make promises**


End file.
